The present invention relates to a flexible hose stabilizing device and, more particularly, to a hose stabilizing device for use with a sewage hose of the type found on recreational vehicles or the like for securely maintaining the end of the hose in communication with a sewage receiving inlet.
Recreational vehicles such as motorized homes, trailers and campers are usually equipped with toilets, showers, sinks and the like from which sewage and other waste materials are discharged. Conventionally, such vehicles are equipped with sewage holding tanks which are operable to collect and temporarily store sewage and other waste materials. Due to the fact that such holding tanks have limited storage capabilities, they must be periodically emptied into an appropriate sewage disposal system. Conventionally, emptying of the holding tank is accomplished through the use of a flexible hose which is connected at one end to the tank while the other end is placed in communication with a sewage receiving inlet. Such sewage receiving inlets are commonly found at recreational vehicle parks or the like. The sewage receiving inlets are usually provided in the form of a pipe connected with an underground sewage disposal system, and having an opening which extends adjacent ground level for receiving a sewage hose.
In order to accommodate storage of the sewage hose in the recreational vehicle while not being used, such hoses are typically constructed to be both flexible and collapsible. Conventionally, the sewage hose is constructed with an embedded spring-like member therein which enables the hose to be longitudinally compressed and expanded to a desired length. Such sewage hose construction results in a hose which is quite flexible and unstable, which often makes it difficult to securely maintain the end thereof in communication with the sewage receiving inlet. Due to the "springy" nature of such a sewage hose, the end thereof often either comes out of the inlet, which results in raw sewage being spilled directly on the ground, or extends too far into the inlet, which results in the outer surface of the hose becoming soiled with sewage. Obviously, either one of these occurrences results in an undesirable and unsanitary condition.
Therefore, a need has been created for a simple, economical and effective device which can be used with a flexible hose to securely maintain the end of the hose in communication with a sewage receiving inlet, while also preventing the hose from extending too far into the inlet. The flexible hose stabilizing device of the present invention meets this need.